1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for displaying the analog information digitally by means of the liquid crystal with properties presenting an electrooptical effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, in case the information amount is an analog amount, the ampere meter or the voltage meter has been used so as to carry out a stepless analog display by means of the movement of the finger. However, it has not been convenient for those who read out the information amount because the analog display can not be understood directly as numerical value. Thus the analog information amount has been converted into a digital information amount by means of an analog to digital converter so as to carry out the digital display with segment display members and so on. However, in case of these information amount display systems, the analog to digital converter or the digital driving circuit is needed in such a manner that the system is unavoidably complicated while the manufacturing cost is high, which is not profitable.